


Death's Door

by kynarethak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, OC as main characters, Probably some rickyl at the background later, Starts before Rick woke up, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynarethak/pseuds/kynarethak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle and Seth were ready to give up but meeting Rick Grimes in Atlanta changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes

Seth was surprised that they made it that far, but again, who would have thought that the first year psychology student and teenager would survive in a world like this. Sometimes he would argue that playing 'Resident Evil' prepared  him for this life, sometimes he would just say that it was just a luck. It wasn't for him to judge. He didn't care. 

He did not.

What he cared for was his sister, Elle, who couldn't find herself in a new world. She lost herself for a long time after everything went to shit and it took a while for Seth to get to her. He tried to talk with her at first, but she didn't listen.

She never did.

What about their parents? They both died soon after it all started. Their mother was first to pass. She had very serious issues with blood pressure that required her to take medications everyday and after world ended there were no doctors to give them to her. In a world full of zombie-like creatures she died from a heart attack. Their father died two days later and what get him wasn't a disease or some sort of monster. 

It was something worse. 

Grief.

And sometimes grief can be the worst murderer of them all. Father just couldn't with the fact that his wife is gone so he took a gun and... Well, you can imagine. 

Seth never forgave him for that and probably never will. 

Coward.

He was fifteen when his parents died. Some would say that he was child anymore and that he should understand his father reasoning, but for him he was just a coward. He believed that his father was just too scared to live in a world which he did not understand. 

His death closed something in Elle, she just turned off and started function on autopilot. She walked when Seth told her to walk, she ate when he told her to, she even slept when he told so. It is fair to say that he was scared. His parents left him and now he was very close to losing his sister. He could cope with his mother death, he would eventually understand his father's, but he would not survive if his sister just left. She was his anchor long time before it all happened and you may say they became a bit too codependent on each other. Elle used to laugh that they are like Sam and Dean from Supernatural and Seth would say that he would never make a contract with a demon to bring her back.

Now if it was possible he would do that without thinking.

'It's been two years' Seth said when his sister sat down next to him 'Someone should drink to that' he opened up his backpack and took out their last bottle of water ' You go first' he reached out towards her

' We should not waste it like that' Elle said, but took the bottle after all 'I hope we will find some supplies later, we are running short ' she took a sip and passed the bottle to her brother.

' I was having a moment and you've ruined it' he took it and put it back into a backpack what got him a look from his sister 'Don't look at me like that, I am not thirsty'

'Of course not' she snorted ' But I thought that we are celebrating'

' Not we ' he smiled at her ' You are' She send him  a puzzled look ' Your birthday would have been today or tomorrow'  

' You are lying and you know that' she laughed ' You just said It has been two years. Two years from what?'

Seth shook his head slightly and looked at his sister.

' It doesn't matter now' he stood up and went to the window.

They were lucky that they found this place. 

Every bigger city was overrun with zombies, and they were not stupid enough to even try get into one. Entering would be equal to death. If not from the zombies then from other survivors. Smaller towns were already empty, and finding anything useful inside was impossible. Of course they could just find a farm somewhere in the middle of nowhere, but it would be risky. Two people is not enough to protect anything bigger that little shack, farm would be too risky. 

They were hunting in the woods, when they spotted a little barn in the middle of the clearing. It wasn't big, but it was enough to accommodate at least five people. And thanks to the surroundings, it was pretty defend-able. 

' There is river close by, so it probably used to be a fisherman shack' Seth said looking through the window.

' God I hope so' Elle took of her coat and lied it down on the floor making a provisional bed ' I would kill for a fish'

Seth laughed at that.

'Just because this is possible fisherman shack, does not mean that there would be fish hidden for us somewhere'

'I am not an idiot' she sighed ' But if this is in fact a fisherman shack, it would mean that there could be some fishing rodes around' she sat down on the coat, patting with her hand space next to her ' come on, gets some sleep'

'I can't' 

'Yes you can' she looked at him ' Don't worry, I will keep the first watch'


End file.
